monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Channard
Dr. Phillip Channard is a malevolent psychiatrist and one of the antagonists of Hellbound: Hellraiser II. Unknown to the public, he is fascinated by the concept of Hell and is aware of the Lament Configuration, apparently having studied its history for years before the events of the film. He used his profession with his obsession to unlock the secrets of the Cenobites and Hell itself, by using his own patients in experiments to try and decode the unknown world of Hell. History When Kirsty Cotton is admitted to the Channard Institute, Dr. Channard asks her several questions about her experience. This is when Channard learns about the mattress that Kirsty's step-mother Julia had died upon. The doctor then secretly arranges for the police to give him the mattress and he has it brought to his house. He later brings one of his more unstable patients home and uses him in a twisted experiment. Channard tells Mr. Browning to sit on the mattress and then gives the unfortunate schizophrenic a razor so that he may harm himself. Browning starts cutting himself and his blood causes Julia to return from Hell, erupting from the mattress and consuming the deranged patient. Channard then helps Julia to heal by abducting people - presumably patients from his hospital - and bringing them home for Julia to murder and consume. In return, Julia helps Channard solve the Lament Configuration puzzle using the young girl Tiffany, and the two venture into Hell. Channard is brought before Leviathan and forced into a twisted coffin-shaped machine that transforms him into a Cenobite. The Doctor emerges from the device and then stalks Kirsty and Tiffany. Kirsty and Tiffany make their escape back to the hospital but the Channard Cenobite finds them and gives chase. Kirsty encounters Pinhead, Butterball, Chatterer, and the Female Cenobite. Kirsty gives Pinhead the picture of Elliot Spencer and reminds them that they were all human at one time, until pain got the better of them. The Channard Cenobite arrives to capture Tiffany, while the remaining Cenobites all choose to protect Kirsty. Pinhead attacks Channard with chains but the doctor repels them with his tentacles and razors. Channard then begins shooting spears and kills the other three Cenobites (reverting them back to human form) and turns Pinhead's face into his human form, Elliot. Elliot smiles at Kirsty and allows her to escape before Channard slits his throat. Tiffany tries to solve the puzzle, but Channard interferes and attacks both girls. Kirsty retreats. As Channard proceeds to stalk Tiffany, Julia (actually Kirsty wearing her skin) reappears and distracts him long enough for Tiffany to solve the puzzle. As he tries to kill Tiffany, the Channard Cenobite is decapitated. Appearance and Behaviour Before his transformation, Dr. Channard appeared as a normal human male in his early to mid forties. As a Cenobite, he was clad in the same black leather garments as all Cenobites and had deathly gray skin. Metal wires wrapped around his head, cutting into the flesh. An impossibly long tentacle had clamped itself to his head and seemed to carry him everywhere, making it appear as though he were floating above the ground. As a human, Channard was cold and calculating, feeling no sympathy or care for any of his patients. He was endlessly fascinated by the Lament Configuration and desired to unlock the secrets of Hell, and when he became a Cenobite, he embraced the pleasurable tortures that Hell offered and gleefully shared the gift of suffering with others. When attacking, Channard would let out a disturbing, resonating cry. Abilities The Channard Cenobite appeared to move by levitation, but he was actually being carried everywhere by a monstrous tentacle that extended from the depths of the Labyrinth. He would attack by sprouting thin, black tentacles from his hands which would end in spikes or blades and other implements of pain. He could launch these tentacles as projectiles to skewer his victims. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Evil Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Demons Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Cenobites